clicktubeballsfandomcom-20200214-history
National French Republicball
National French Republicball, abb. NFRball (born 1700), is a culturally, military and economically successful countryball who loves poems, architecture and cheese and questionable edible meats. She is the outcome of Franciaball built in Gaulball on the ruins of SPQRball (last survivor of this event) and thus, the matrix of post-Roman Occident. Personality NFRball still has a half-friendly rivalry against British Empireball, who treacherously stole their America they say, and who sucks at cooking. NFRball conquered a very large part of the planet but is told not to be good at fighting by American Republicball, because of their fear in WW2 despite of the final butt kicking of Germany. But usually, Franceball tags along with USAball with Middle-Eastern conflicts (Even told so, Franceball military-talking the most powerful Europeanball, and hides a dark side of military pride, Napoleonic and Crusader dreams). Because Franceball is so pretty, they have the most tourists visiting their clay in the world. Franceball is currently experiencing a permanent strike. Family Grandparents * Gaulball - Ancestor * SPQRball- Great Grandfather * Macedonball - Great Uncle * Spartaball - Great Uncle * Kingdom of Franciaball- Grandmother Parents * Italian Formosaball - Father * HREball - Father-in-law * Scandinaviaball - Uncle-in-law Spouse * Kingdom of Germanyball - Husband ** British Empireball - Brother-in-law ** LowLandsball - Brother-in-law ** Swiss Federationball - Brother-in-law Siblings * Free Republic of Italyball - Brother * United Kingdom of Portugalball - Brother * Kingdom of Romaniaball - Brother * National Spanish Republicball - Sister * Socialist Republic of Moldovaball - Sister Cousins * National Greek Republicball - Cousin * Cypriot Republicball - Cousin Children * Kingdom of Canadaball - Son * Occitaniaball - Son * Tchadian Republicball - Adopted Son * Islamic Kingdom of Moroccoball - Adopted Son * Mauritanian Republicball - Adopted Son * Tunisian Republicball - Adopted Daughter * Nigeran Independent Republicball - Adopted Son * Kingdom of Central Africaball - Adopted Son * Mesopathiaball - Adoptive Son * Socialist Thailandball - Adopted Daughter * Islamic Republic of Lebanonball - Adopted Son * Cameroonian Republicball - Adopted Son * Norman Republicball - Son * Kingdom of Algeriaball - Adopted Daughter * Malagasy Commonwealthball - Adopted Daughter * Senegalese Republicball - Adopted Son * Corsican Republicball - Son Nephews/Nieces * Azoresball - Nephew * Brazilian Statesball - Nephew * Madeiraball - Niece * Sardinian Republicball - Niece * Kingdom of Sicillyball - Niece * Maltese Republicball - Niece * Ligurian Republicball - Nephew * Venetiaball - Nephew * Friuli Republicball - Nephew * Fascist Kingdom of Libyabrick - Nephew * Somali Democratic Republicball - Nephew * Eritrean Republicball - Nephew * Kingdom of Abbysiniaball - Nephew * People's Republic of Argentinaball - Niece * Catalan Republicball - Nephew * Peruvian Republicball - Nephew * Bolivian Republicball - Niece * Cuban Republicball - Nephew * Chilean Federationball - Nephew * People's Republic of Colombiaball - Nephew * Union of Central American Republicsball - Nephew * Mexican Republicball - Nephew * Paraguayan Republicball - Nephew * Sulball - Nephew * American Republicball - Nephew * Gagauz Republicball - Niece * Szekelylandball - Adoptive Nephew * Zaireball - Nephew * North Rizaliaball - Nephew * Central Rizaliaball - Nephew * South Rizaliaball - Nephew * Bangsamoroball - Nephew * Uruguayan Republicball - Nephew * Rwandan Republicball - Niece * Burundi Republicball - Nephew Grandchildren * Republic of Quebecball - Granddaughter Category:Europe Category:Catholic Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Vodka Removers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Rich Category:Republic Category:Latin Category:Countryballs Category:Burger Lovers Category:Kebab Removers